


Baking (with Teddy and Harry)

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Baking, Bottom Harry Potter, Cookies, Cute Teddy Lupin, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, M/M, Minister for Magic Draco Malfoy, Raising Teddy Lupin, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: In which Harry and his godson Teddy decided to bake some cookies on a whim. Just a simple and relaxing day at Malfoy-Potter Household.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Baking (with Teddy and Harry)

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this cute Domestic fluff (again) with Teddy. Hope y'all would enjoy this~ Kudos and comments are very well appreciated.
> 
> Also, this is also in my Tumblr blog, feel free to check it out along with my other posts. (@chartreuserpent)

The smell of vanilla with the hint of chocolate aroma fills the room with a great atmosphere. The two, Harry and his Godson Teddy, are baking cookies and muffins in the kitchen. They didn’t plan on baking today, it’s all just the impulsive actions of these two.

They even lack ingredients, but Harry surprisingly is good at the kitchen. Thinks of using substitutions instead of going out in the mart to buy the missing ingredients. “Uncle Harry, when’s Uncle Draco coming home?” Teddy said while engrossed in designing his cute newly baked teddy bear-shaped cookies.

“Hmm... maybe after 30 minutes,” Harry said while taking the newly baked muffins out of the oven and his gaze is on the clock hanging in the wall. Harry looks over Teddy and smiled to himself when he saw Teddy licking the spilled chocolate syrup in his tiny hands.

“That’s too long, waiting,” Teddy whine and furrows his brows while staring intently at the cookie he made. Harry chuckled and placed the muffins at the kitchen counter before walking towards Teddy and ruffling the boy’s hair. “Then why don’t you eat that one while waiting for Uncle Draco?” Harry softly asked the blue-haired boy. Teddy looked at him with his eyes asking for permission.

Harry just nodded and smiled softly at the boy, Teddy glances at the cookie again and his brows furrowing more. Harry quirked his eyebrows and tilted his head, his face written with a questioning look. “What’s wrong Teddy? You want some milk to go with it?” Harry asked the boy. But the boy just slowly shakes his head while his eyes are on his cookies.

“Then, why don’t you eat it? Is there something wrong with your cookies?” Harry asked once again, but the boy just shook his head and glances at Harry. Teddy took Harry’s hand and walks to the kitchen counter where the muffins are, leaving his cookies at the table. Harry followed him, still confused. As they arrived in front of the kitchen counter, Teddy took the stool and stood on it.

“I still don’t want to eat it, Uncle Draco still isn’t here. I want him to see Eddie,” Teddy said quietly, glancing at his cookies before sighing and taking a look at the muffins on the counter. Harry chuckled at the boy’s adorableness, “Hmm.. okay if you say so,” Harry said holding back a laugh.

Harry took one of the muffins and places it in front of Teddy, the boy took a bite at the muffin and beamed at Harry. Harry smiled at him and ruffled his blue hair once again. The boy just kept eating his muffin but occasionally sending a glance at his cookies that he even named Eddie. ‘ _oh, Draco, better come home earlier’_ Harry thought before shaking his head at Teddy’s adorable self-discipline and patience.

The two just kept eating their muffins and chatting, then he heard the front door opening. Teddy’s eyes widen, he stood out of the stool, muffin still in his hand, his face still covered with crumbs and chocolate from the muffin. Teddy ran into the living room, getting restless. Harry could see the boy impatiently jogging in his place. Harry laughed softly at the sight.

“I’m home — Woah there, Teddy,” Draco said, surprised by Teddy’s giant embrace, Teddy hugged Draco’s waist and mumbles what he did with Harry today, Draco glances at Harry who’s waiting at the kitchen counter and watching the two. Harry softly smiled at his lover and Draco returns it with a sweet smile. Draco looks down on Teddy and lift up the boy and walks towards Harry.

“Oh, great job Teddy,” Draco praised Teddy, as the boy boasts himself and his masterpiece to Draco. Draco walks over to Harry and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek, “Great job you two,” Draco said to the two and hugged them. The blond sat beside Harry with Teddy in his lap, eating his cookie named Eddie. 

“Great job to you too,” Harry paused before kissing Draco’s forehead, “Welcome home,” Harry continued and his hand found Draco’s he intertwined their fingers together. The raven-haired leaned over his lover’s shoulder, while his free hand is busy feeding the blond and the blue-haired boy the warmest muffins and cookies that each of them will have. The warmth of home with the hint of love and effort. Draco could feel all his energy drained from the Ministry earlier coming back as he fondly watches the two and conversing with them.

‘What a great way to replenish my energy, finally at home.’ Draco thought and smiled to himself. He feels heavenly.


End file.
